The Shadow Warrior
by Frostbite711
Summary: Jay was a Beta Tester, or Beater. She is surprisingly much like Kirito - Anti-Social, quiet, and very good gamer. Then one day Kirito hears rumors of someone called the Shadow Warrior; Jay like wise, hears about a man called the Black Swordsman. Will they find each other? Is it fate, or something else?
1. Prologue: Meet Jay

**I've had this idea ever since I saw SAO. **

**Of course, I didn't know about this site back then.**

**So here is the beginning.**

* * *

><p>[Prologue]<p>

Jay stood, watching as the game maker finished his announcement. Before she had pulled out the mirror, her avatar had been six feet, snow-white hair, and dark green eyes. But now, she was 5' 9", black hair tied into a braid, and forest green eyes.

She lowered her head, which was covered in a black hood. She had designed her character to look like an assassin because of her dislike of being in the company of others. She'd never been very social, but that didn't stop her from replaying the most popular game in Japan.

Of course, she had been a Beta tester. She had heard of the game and while in Japan on a business trip with her father, she had signed up to be one – which now allowed her to log on in the comfort of her home in America.

She looked around her as some of the others screamed or cried. She shook her head and turned around, leaving the Town Square. Sighing, she looked behind her once, then shaking her head, she walked away, leaving the Town of Beginnings.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will skip forward some.<br>**

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. PK ambush

**Here is the first chapter!**

**This is the real starters chapter for my story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jay sat in one of the taverns on the second floor. The first floor had been beaten and she had imediately moved up here. She had no idea how long the game had been going on, but she hadn't really kept time much in the real world.<p>

She sat with her back to the door, and in the darkest section of the tavern. Even this far into the game, she was still not one to mess with. Jay put off this "leave me alone" vibe. This was also helped by the black and green outfit she wore as well as a cruel looking sword attached to her back.

Her appearance in a tavern was rare for she prefered homemade food to the bland stuff usually found in them. But today was a special occasion, it was her birthday. She was offcially fifteen as of today.

She finished her meal and leaned back in her chair, putting her black boots on the table top. She normally didn't pay attention to the people who came in, until she heard the door open and a group walk in. They went to the tavern keeper and ordered some food.

But that wasn't what caught Jay's attention, it was what they wore, and their conversation. They each had a large or interesting weapon, and their outfits where similar.

"Donald, I can't believe it. They ambushed us."

"Don't need to tell us, we were there."

Jay stood up from her seat. "Excuse me. But did you say you were ambushed?"

Two men and a woman looked at her. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well I myself have been in need of some excitement. Who ambushed You?"

One of them, a man with red hair shook his head. "A group of PKs. We only escaped because our friend distracted them. There had been seven of us."

"Hmm...Where was this attack?"

"Just outside of town a ways."

Jay thought for a bit. This might be fun, and expand her skills. Sure she wasn't a PK, but she didn't like them either. She couldn't stand bullies and murderers. She smiled at them.

"I can take care of them. Keep them from harming others."

"You won't be able to, there's to many."

"How many are there?" asked Jay, raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty I think."

Jay nodded. "Thank you." Then she left the tavern, heading out of town and drawing her large sword. She then heard footsteps and someone yell, "Hey!"

Jay half turned to see the woman run up to her. "What?"

"Give 'em what they deserve. And good luck." Jay then noticed that she was actually a young girl, about her own age. The girl smiled, and her black eyes twinkled. "If you survive, find us. I'd like to know how you dealt with them."

Jay nodded then turned back around and walked toward the outskirts of town and out of the safe zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Be prepared, next chapter will have action in it.<strong>

**Please review!**

** Frostbite711**


	3. Jay's First Aincrad Battle

**Chapter three!**

**This may strike as odd, but before I continue most of my stories, I'm updating them to the nearest multiple of three. Don't ask me why cause I have _No_ idea.**

**Oh, and if you're expecting language, then you've come to the wrong story. I will either make up my own phrases, add or exchange words, or I will not go that route.**

**Hope you like this! And sorry ahead of time if this is short.**

* * *

><p>Jay walked into the forest, sword out, but acting like she was just going for a monster hunt instead of a PK hunt. She stopped for a second and turned on her radar. She didn't have the highest skill in this, but it was good enough for this floor.<p>

She then headed deeper into the woods, scanning. She stopped when a twig snapped, she didn't turn around just yet, but then shrugged and continued walking, leading her prey to think she didn't know they were there.

Jay knew they were hiding in the shadows, she had a sort of sixth sense - like animals. Then she saw shapes shift in the shadows before they stepped out from the trees and into her line of sigh, all surrounding her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked one. The leader, by the looks of the big cape and fancy spear that he held.

"Looks like a soloist." said another.

"Perfect." purred the leader.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "So you're the Player Killer group I've heard about I'm not afraid of you if that's what you want."

"We don't ready to meet your makers girl?"

Jay shrugged. "I'm not afraid of dying. So, bring it on."

The leader growled, "Attack!" to his followers. Jay closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She heard rushing feet and the sound of a blade swing toward her head. She ducked and quick as lightning, slashed out her sword at the person's feet. She heard a yelp as he fell.

Then from behind she heard a grunt. She rolled to the side and swiped out her leg, tripping her on coming attackers.

She stood up and opened her eyes. Two people with axes ran towards her, she turned and ran to a tree. She grabbed onto a branch and hauled her self, and her sword up. She spun on the branch and kicked them down.

In a flash, she had her knife out and threw it at another guy. He fell to the ground and split into tiny rhombuses.

She hopped from the branch and landed on top of two more guys, her sword flashed out and she cut one in half. Eventually she had killed or injured most of them.

All that was left was her, the leader, and one other. They stared, awe struck as she yanked her sword from the ground and approached the leader. Her sword tip pointed at him as she said, "Do you want to avenge your people, or would you like to surrender?"

He looked at his clan, which laid around the trees. His eyes flashed with rage as he held up his staff. With a scream of rage, he charged at Jay who easily side stepped. She lightly gabbed him with her sword.

He turned to her. She smiled and hunched her shoulders Then at the same time, they charged. He swung toward her feet and she jumped over to him, slashing at his back. She was toying with him.

This was the last straw for him. He whirled around and charged. Jay whipped her sword forward and her sword found purchase in his gut. His eyes widened as he realized what just happened.

Jay leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Still think I'm weak? Now it's time for you to meet your makers." She pulled away from him and smiled. Then she yanked her sword out of him. He fell forward and before he hit the ground, he burst into millions of tiny rhombuses.

She turned to the remaining PKer and said, "Would you like to join your con rads? Or surrender?"

The man looked around at the men and women that lay groaning on the floor and in a split second, spun around and ran. Jay smiled, then took two fingers and swiped down, bringing up the game menu.

She paused at the main screen, finger hovering over the spot where the exit button was supposed to be. She sighed before going into her inventory, browsing over the new stuff.

Her eyes traveled over her new items, sorting things that she could sell, and things that she could use. She closed the window then headed back to the town to tell the group in the tavern that she had avenged their friends.

She strapped her sword to her back as she gazed around her, leaving the area. She wasn't heartless, but people who killed others just for the fun of it were just sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you there would be action, I didn't break my promise!<br>**

**Please, please, please review!**

** Frostbite711**


End file.
